A new saiyan in universe seven
by Ben Grem
Summary: Before the tournament of power could begin, master Roshi had a heart disease and was unable to compete in the tournament. Whis had no choice than to call someone that will assist universe 7 in this tournament of power. How will this person affect universe 7 in this tournament.
1. Chapter 1: Introducing the new saiyan

**A/N: Hello everyone, this is an idea that has been on my mind for some time now and I wanted to put down these ideas in the form of this fanfic. I just recently completed Dragon ball super and I have to say that I enjoyed it. Now then, this story is based on my own idea on how the tournament of power should look like. This story will be centered on a saiyan which strong doesn't begin to explain. My point is that he will be incredibly strong for a saiyan. Now please read this story and tell what you think. **

After the announcement of the tournament of power by the Grand Priest, Goku, Gohan and the others went back to universe seven to prepare for the tournament of power. Goku went out to find the remaining team to compete in the tournament with him. He asked Master Roshi, Android 17, Android 18, Piccolo, Krillin, Gohan, Tien and Vegeta and they all agreed to participate with him. Unfortunately for Goku and the others, Buu was asleep and couldn't participate with them. Goku had no choice than to ask Frieza who was in hell for help and he agreed on the condition that Goku will wish him back after the tournament of power is over. After Frieza was brought out of hell by Goku to join the rest of the team, Master Roshi suddenly had a Heart disease and was coughing up a lot of blood. Goku and the rest immediately rushed to him to know what is wrong

"Master Roshi are you ok?" Goku asked him with concern in his voice

"The truth is I have had a heart disease for some time now and it is getting worse every second" Master Roshi said to them all. All of them were left stunned after he said that except Frieza. The first one to recover was Piccolo

"There is no way you can compete in the tournament of power like this" Piccolo said out loud. Everyone turned to look at him after he said that

"You are right; he can't compete like this" Krillin said

"But who could replace Master Roshi on such a short Notice" Gohan said

"Don't worry everyone; this old man still has some fight left in him" Master Roshi said to them while coughing out more blood

"No Master Roshi; you are sick and you need to be in the hospital" Tien said to him

"That's right old man; you need to be in bed right now receiving treatment. I will call someone to take you in" Bulma said as she began to call someone on her phone. Immediately, three staff came out to take master Roshi inside to receive treatment but that is after he wished the others good luck. After Master Roshi was taken inside, there was silence for a while but it was broken by android 17

"So who will replace master Roshi then?" Android 17 asked

"Hmmm, Should we call Yamcha then?" Goku asked while thinking

"Not like we have a choice in the matter" Krillin said with a tired sigh

"But Yamcha hasn't trained for a long time now. Will he be ok to compete in a tournament like this?" Tien asked

"Who knows and just like Krillin said we don't have a choice in the matter" Piccolo said to Tien

As the conversation was going on, Beerus was on the brink of having a heart attack. He had no idea what to do because the tournament will start in 30mins and there were short one member. Whis who was busy observing the conversation looked by his side and saw how Beerus was almost on the brink of going insane. With a sigh, he tapped his staff on the ground to get the attention of everyone

"Can I have your attention please?" Whis asked them all. Immediately he said that, everybody turned to look at him which made him to continue "I might know someone who could help out in this tournament"

"You do Whis?" Beerus asked with hope

"Yes my lord I know someone who is more than capable of helping us out" Whis answered

"Who is that, is he strong?" Goku asked

"You saiyans and your habit of wanting to know if someone is strong or not" Whis said with a sigh

"But I just need to know if he is strong enough to be an asset to the team" Goku said scratching his head with a nervous laugh

"Will you let him continue Kakarot? I swear you're always like this" Vegeta said while shaking his head

"Come on Vegeta, aren't you curious to know if this guy Whis is talking about is strong like us?" Goku asked

"Keep quiet Goku and don't interrupt Whis again or I swear I will destroy you" Beerus threatened. Goku kept quiet after that to let Whis continue

"So like I was saying, I know someone and yes Goku he is strong. In fact, he is even stronger than me and Beerus combined" Whis said to them. After he said that, everybody face paled and some of them were even afraid and that includes Beerus. I mean Whis was on a level of his own; so to hear that someone is actually stronger than Him and Beerus who is a god of destruction combined was just impossible

"Whis what are you talking about, who in this universe is stronger than me" Beerus asked him

"My how soon you forget my lord; Have you forgotten your only humiliating defeat ever?" Whis asked him with a smile. Beerus paled after Whis asked that

"Wait you don't mean 'him' do you?" Beerus asked

"Why yes of course. If he should assist us in this tournament then I know for sure that our universe will be ok" Whis said to him

"But did you forget that he doesn't like to involve himself in this kind of activity?" Beerus asked Whis

"Of course I remember but I believe that he will assist us since he has changed after all those years" Whis responds to him

"Why is that Whis?" Beerus asked

"Hmmm let's just say that it has something to do with love" Whis answered

"Um excuse me but what are you two talking about?" Krillin asked

"Yeah; all you said is that there is someone out there that is stronger than both you and Beerus combined" Piccolo said

"So who is he?" Gohan asked

"Whoever he is I'm going to challenge him to see what he got" Goku said with excitement

"YOU WILL ABSOLUTLY NOT GOKU" Beerus screamed

"Why is that Lord Beerus?" Goku asked looking confused

"Because clown; we have a tournament to worry about" Vegeta answered

"Exactly and for the fact that you are no match for him" Beerus told him with a sigh

"Seriously he is that strong. Now I want to fight him even more but I will wait till after the tournament" Goku said while clenching his fist

"You just don't get it do you Goku. He is in another realm of power that you or I can't comprehend" Beerus told him with a serious voice

Everyone was surprised to hear Beerus the destroyer say something like this about someone. 'Just who is this mysterious person that Beerus is afraid of' were the thought of every person there

"Are you being serious now lord Beerus? Last time you said something like this, it turned out to be just a delivery guy" Bulma said to him

"As if I would joke when the fate of the universe is on the line" Beerus responded

"Well it's just had to believe that someone out there is stronger than you Lord Beerus" Tien said

"Well Beerus may be strong but he is no match for the person we are talking about" Whis said while laughing

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Whis" Beerus said in a sarcastic way

"You said earlier that this person was able to defeat lord Beerus right?" Android 17 asked

"That's right; my lord challenged him once and lost" Whis told him

"Who is the person if I may ask?" Frieza asked

"Yeah is he a god or not" Goku asked

"He is not a god Goku but he is someone who surpassed the powers of a god like Beerus and myself. He is a saiyan who goes by the name Loke" Whis told them all

Everyone was so surprised and shocked to hear that a saiyan is stronger than both Beerus and Whis. The ones who were most surprised were Vegeta and Frieza who couldn't believe that a saiyan can be that strong.

"What do you mean he is a saiyan, I know for a fact that the only saiyans that survived being destroyed were Kakarot, Nappa, Raditts and myself" Vegeta screamed

"That's right; I made sure that no saiyan escaped except Goku" Frieza said

"Well Frieza; Loke is a saiyan who have been around long before the late king Vegeta was born and became the ruler of the saiyans" Whis responded

"Then how is he still alive now?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah is he some kind of immortal or what?" Piccolo asked

"Well something like that I supposed. He is a saiyan who trained his body till he passed his limits to become stronger. He is not a power hungry maniac like you saiyans, just that he wanted to be number one in this universe. He trained and trained and trained until he unlocked a power that even I could not comprehend. Because of his new powers, his body stopped ageing. I can't say for certain if he is immortal or not but he has been around ever since. Once Lord Beerus went to the planet where Loke is staying and was about to destroy it but he was stopped by Loke. It was over before he knew what hit him; Loke didn't even use that much power to defeat Lord Beerus, he just beat him with three punches" Whis explained to them.

"_To think that someone who could defeat lord Beerus with just three punches actually exist" _Thought Krillin with fear

"_This saiyan must be super strong to be able to do something like that_" Thought Piccolo

"_To believe that a saiyan like me could reach that level of power; I swear that I will surpass him one day just you watch" _Thought Vegeta with determination

"_He sounds unbelievably strong and he is a saiyan just like me. This means, there is a power far greater than super saiyan blue. I swear I will reach that level one day" _Goku thought while clenching his fist

"_The saiyans are not to be underestimated it seems. I thought I only need to worry about Goku and Vegeta but this new saiyan maybe a hindrance to my plan" _thought Frieza angrily

"_And I thought dad and Vegeta san was strong but there is a saiyan with powers far greater than I could ever imagine" _thought Gohan

"_Krillin looks afraid; I better step up my game if I want to protect him and my family. But still, to think that someone out there could defeat lord Beerus with ease is just mind bugling" _Thought Android 18 while looking at Krillin

"So why don't you call him then Whis san?" Android 17 asked

"Yeah Whis give him a call already. We don't have much time before the tournament of power begins" Beerus said to him

"As you wish my lord" Said Whis. Whis tapped his staff on the ground and looked into it to search for Loke. He found Loke on a distant planet doing his thing before he contacted him

**Scene Change**

In a far away planet, we see a young boy who appeared to be in his teens lying down on a tree trying to take a nap. The boy is wearing a black tea shirt with a long red jacket that reached all the way to his leg with a black design that looks like flames in it. He has red hair that is short and trimmed and he is wearing a black trouser. Also he is wearing a black glove on both hand and a big boot at his feet. He has red eyes and his body is a little bit buffed up **(A/N He looks like future Trunks when he first came to the past to warn Goku about the androids. Just that he has red hair and a long red jacket that looks like Naruto sage mode coat). **Yes this was Loke and he was in the middle of trying to take a nap because he was bored. Suddenly, he heard an all too familiar voice in his head

"Hello Loke, you there?" Whis asked talking to his staff

"Yeah I can hear you just fine. So what do you need Whis san" Loke asked him

"Well we are in a predicament that would require your help" Whis said to him

"What do you need Whis san and make it quick?" Loke asked him while yawning

Whis explained everything to him without leaving a single detail. After his explanation, Loke was quiet for some time before he spoke

"So you need me as a last minute member right?" Loke asked with a sigh

"That's right and it is not like you have anything better to do" Whis told him

"That's true" Loke said to himself but Whis heard him

"So are you going to help us Loke?" Whis asked

"Fine just tell me where you are so that I can sense your energy and come there" Loke said while scratching his hair

"Am in a planet called earth right now along with the rest of the team" Whis told him

"Got it" Loke said as he closed his eyes and disappeared without a trace

**Scene Change **

"So what did he say?" Beerus asked

"Well lord Beerus he should be arriving any minute now" Whis answered him. After Whis said that, Loke appeared near him scaring everybody there except Whis. Loke looked around and saw that everybody was looking at him, some with fear and others with curious faces. He turned around and saw Beerus looking at him, so he walked up to him

"Greetings lord Beerus, it's been a long time" Loke greeted him with a smile

"That it has Loke, how are you doing these past years?" Beerus asked with nervousness in his voice

"Well you know doing this and that. Actually there is nothing to do so I thought that this will be interesting" Loke answered honestly. Just then Goku rushed towards Loke with speed faster than the speed of light and with his fist ready to give Loke a powerful punch at his back.

"Goku stop; we just talked about this" Piccolo said in panic

"Kakarot you fool" Vegeta sighed

"Come on dad stop" Gohan screamed

"Stop this Gokuuuuuu!" Krillin screamed at him

Every other person were busy observing to know how this exchange will turnout. Once Goku was within rage and ready to deliver his punch at Loke, he was stopped by an unseen force and was sent flying to a wall without Loke turning around. Everybody that was present were left speechless because of the exchange between Loke and Goku

"_He didn't even see or touch Goku so how did he do that?_" Piccolo thought

"_What on earth happened, I didn't even see him move and his guard wasn't even up" _Vegeta thought

"_He is just as strong as Beerus and Whis said. He will definitely be an asset to me in this tournament" _Frieza thought with a sadistic smile

"18 did you see that?" Android 17 asked

"Yes I did; Goku rushed to punch him but couldn't get past his massive ki that acted like a shield and he was sent flying by that same ki. It's like his ki has a mind of his own or that his body can somehow react to attack without him being conscious about it" Android 18 explained

"Really that's what happened?" Krillin asked with fear

"_To think that he was able to send Goku flying with ease is just mind burgling" _Tien thought with slight fear

"Great ancestor what do you think about Loke because I can't sense his ki at all" the supreme kai said

"His powers is just as Lord Beerus and Whis said and the fact that we gods can't feel his energy speaks volume about his power" Elder kai said

Loke turned around and saw that everybody was looking at him with fear but some of them were looking at him with interest. He turned to the wall that he sent someone flying and saw someone coming out from the rubles

"Men what just happened?" Goku asked himself

Beerus rushed over to Goku and grabbed his ear and screamed "GOKU I TOLD YOU NOT TO CHALLENGE HIM YOU FOOL"

"But lord Beerus, I wanted to know if he is as strong as you and Whis said he is" Goku said

"CAN'T YOU JUST SAVE THAT TILL AFTER THE TOURNAMENT GOKU" Beerus screamed at him

Whis stood up and gestured for everybody to pay attention before speaking "Everyone this is Loke and he is the saiyan I was talking about. He will be participating with us in this tournament of power so please get along with him"

"Hello everyone; my name is Loke and just as Whis said, I will be participating with you guys in this tournament. I'm look forward to work with you guys" Loke said with a charming smile

"_Well he does look handsome and that smile of his is cute. If I haven't married Vegeta then I would have be all over him" _thought Bulma with a smile

"Goku rushed over to Loke and brought out his hand for him to take "My name is Goku and I'm a saiyan just like you"

Loke took the offered hand and shook it "The pleasure is mine Goku. Say; why did you attack me just now?"

"I wanted to see if you were strong like Beerus and Whis said" Goku answered

"And what do you think?" Loke asked him

"Honestly you are beyond strong. From that little exchange we had, I can tell that you are holding in a massive amount of power within you but for some reason I can't feel any power in you" Goku said truthfully

"Well that's because ordinary beings can't feel my power. Only those who are almost to my level of power can sense my ki" Loke said to him

"Wait seriously; you mean that no one here can sense your ki right now?" Goku asked with a surprised voice

"_Now that Kakarot mentions it I can't feel anything from Loke" _Vegeta thought

"_To think a level exist that gods can't even sense" _Frieza thought with jealousy

"Well Whis can sense my power if that is what you are asking but I don't think lord Beerus can though" Loke said in a thinking voice

"Wow you really are amazing" Goku said to him. Just then, the rest of the fighters walked up to where Goku was with Loke to introduce themselves

"Hey there; am Krillin and it's a pleasure to meet you" Krillin said

"Am Tien and it's nice to meet you" Tien introduced

"Piccolo" Piccolo said.

"_Men talk about attitude from that green guy" _Loke thought

"The name is Vegeta and I am the prince of all saiyan. Don't forget that" Vegeta said to him

"_Hmmm so this is the prideful prince Vegeta I've heard so much about. His certainly strong that's for sure" _Loke thought

"Am 18 and great to make your acquaintance" Android 18 introduced

"Am 17, nice to meet you" Android 17 said to him

"_I almost thought he was a girl before I heard his voice"_ thought Loke with sweat drop

"Am Gohan and am also a saiyan. Nice to meet you" Gohan said as he brought out his hand for Loke to shake which he shook

"And am Frieza, you must have heard of me" Frieza said with a sadistic smile

"Oh; so you are the Frieza that terrorized the universe for some time" Loke said with a raised eye brow

"Am surprised that a person of your standard has heard of me" Frieza said to him

"Well, I made it a habit to know what has been going on since I have been away. To think that a super saiyan was the one to put you down was hilarious to say the least" Loke said while laughing

This got on Frieza's nerve and it took all his will power not to rush to Loke to attack him

"So anyway, when is the tournament supposed to start?" Loke asked

"Well we have only 10mins left so we better hurry" Whis said

"Well everyone, I wish you all good luck on this tournament" Bulma said to them

"Ok everyone, please come over to me and hold hands" Whis said to all of them.

After he said that, everyone came close to Whis and did as he instructed. There all held each other hands before there were teleported to the arena where the tournament will be held by the Grand Priest.

**Scene Change to universe 6 **

Deep down in universe 6 on lord Champa's world, we see all the members have gathered and are ready to leave to the arena. One particular member stood out the most. This member has purple hair that is tied in pony tail and is wearing a long white jacket with some design on it. He is also wearing a black trouser with chains and spikes as a design and a black boot on his foot. His presence alone is enough to tell you that he is a powerful being. Just then Champa came out with Vados by his side

"With this team, we will definitely be the winner in this tournament" Champa said with excitement

"Indeed my Lord and with you know who on our team, there is no way any universe will defeat us" Vados said to him

"That's right but still, I'm a bit curious on how you were able to convince him to join us?" Champa asked

"Well…"

_**FLASH BACK**_

Vados was seen flying to a deserted planet alone to meet with someone. After she arrived in the planet, she began to sense the ki of the person she was looking for and she found it in a distance. So she flew to where his ki was and found the person she was looking for doing pushup in a mountain. The person looked up to Vados and smiled before he stopped his push up

"It's been a long time Vados. To what do I own the pleasure of your visit" The mysterious individual asked

"Straight to the point I see. You haven't change one bit since the last time we've seen each other Kelvin" Vados said to him

The mysterious individual whose name is Kelvin smiled "and I see that you haven't changed that bossy attitude of yours. So talk, what is it you want from me"

"Is it wrong of me to visit my former lover whom I haven't seen in a long time?" Vados asked him with a knowing smile

"You say that but you haven't call or contacted me since the past one hundred years you broke up with me" Kelvin said to her with a sigh

"So you were counting Kelvin, if I didn't know any better I say that you miss me" Vados said to him with a smile

"Enough of this jokes Vados, just tell me what you want because my time is precious" Kelvin screamed at her

"Ok that's enough jokes for now…" Vados sighed before looking serious "Kelvin, our universe is in need of your power"

Kelvin's face became serious before he said "is there any problem that you, an angel of the god of destruction can't handle?"

"It's a long story so I will only tell you the gist of it" Vados said to Kelvin

Vados explained everything about the tournament of power to Kelvin including the rule that any universe that looses will be erased by Zeno Sama himself. After she explained everything to Kelvin, his face was unreadable

"So each universe will bring ten of their best warrior to participate in this fight?" Kelvin asked

"That's right" Vados answered him

"Then why ask me to join you guys? Surely you realized that if I enter this tournament, it wouldn't be fair for any of the other universes" Kelvin said to her

"Of course I'm aware of that, which is precisely the reason why I'm asking you to participate in this tournament. I mean, you are the strongest in this universe right" Vados asked him with a raised eyebrow

"Well find someone else because I'm not interested in fighting weaklings" Kelvin said to her before he turned and started to walk away

"What if I tell you that the winner of this tournament will obtain the super dragon ball" Kelvin stopped after she said that

"What do you mean Vados?" Kelvin asked her without turning around to look at her

Vados smiled before she continued "As I said, the winner of this tournament will obtain the super dragon ball that will grant any wish the winner desires"

Kelvin turned and looked at her before he asked "So if I win this tournament, then I can wish for anything I want"

"Yes; the dragon can grant any wish that winner wants no matter what it is" Vados said to him

Kelvin turned back around and smiled "_if I win, I can asked for the one thing that I have always wanted. This is the best news I've heard in a while_" he thought to himself

"So what will your answer be Kelvin?" Vados asked him

"You got yourself a deal Vados" Kelvin said to her

"Excellent, just grab onto me and we can be on our way" Vados tapped her staff on the ground and a circle light appeared below her feet

"Just one question before I tag along" Kelvin said to her

"Ask away"

"Have you found the remaining nine members that will participate with me?" Kelvin asked as he went and hold her back

"Indeed I have Kelvin" Vados answered him

"Are there strong?"

"Well there are not on your level but there are quite capable warriors" Vados said as she began to float in the air with Kelvin still holding her back

"Then that's all I need to know"

With that said, Vados with Kelvin holding her back started to fly to Champa's world

_**FLASH BACK END**_

"Let's just say that I know the right button to push" Vados said with a smile

"Well not like it matters. The important thing is that Kelvin will be joining us in this tournament" Champa said with excitement

"Do you have anything you would like to say before we go my Lord?" Vados asked him

"That's right, I do have something I would like to say" Champa responded.

After Champa said that, Vados gestured for everybody to come closer which they did

"So can everybody introduce themselves?" Champa asked

"My name is Cabba and I am a saiyan" A tin looking boy introduced

"The name is Caulifla and I too am a saiyan" A tin girl with spiky hair that looks like characters from Bakugan introduced

"My name is Kale and I am also a saiyan, it's a pleasure to meet all of you" A shy girl that was clinging to Caulifla introduced

"My name is Botamo" A yellow fat rubber bear introduced

"Choo-po Choo-p" A metal looking robot said

"Greetings everyone, am Frost" An alien that looks like Frieza introduced

"Hello everyone, we are Saonel and Pirina and we are Namekians" Two green Namek's introduced

"Hit" a purple alien wearing dark purple armor over his body introduced

"The name is Kelvin and I'm a being you do not want to mess with" Kelvin introduced with a smile

"Now that everyone is introduced, I would like to make some things clear…" Everybody listened to know what Champa has to say "first of, killing is not allowed, second of all, knock out anybody that is not from universe 6 got it"

"I know that other warriors from each universe are quite formidable but I want you all to be especially wary of Son Goku and Vegeta from universe 7" Vados told them

"Are those two strong?" Kelvin asked a little excited

"Yes there are; there are strong enough to push Beerus the destroyer to almost use his full powers when battling them" Vados answered

"Well that's disappointing" Kelvin sighed

"_It would seem that Kelvin is not motivated at all for this tournament. I wonder if anybody will give him a good fight in this tournament"_ Vados thought with a smile

"_Who is this Kelvin and how come I can't feel anything from him" _Hit thought

"Well everyone, come close so that we can go to the venue" Vados instructed.

Everyone came close to Vados before there were teleported to the arena by the Grand Priest

**Scene Change to the world of void **

Universe 7 members appeared at a big stage in the middle of a world with absolutely nothing. After they appeared, Goku along with Loke began to look around to observe where there are exactly.

"So this is the world of Void" Said Vegeta looking around

"Why are other gods of destruction here?" asked Beerus as he saw other gods of destruction fixing the stage

"Guys, come check this out" Goku who was at the edge of the stage gestured for the others to come and see. Once they all came to the edge, there were all surprised because there is nothing but void below the stage

"There is nothing here besides the stage and the spectator's seat" Krillin exclaimed

"Of course they isn't. After all, this is the world of Void" Whis said to them

"Interesting; so where are the members of the other universes?" Loke asked

"There should be appearing any minute now" Whis said

Just after Whis said that, the other universes began to appear with their members. Vegeta went to greet Cabba while Goku went to greet Toppo and Jiren from universe11. Meanwhile, Loke was looking at Kelvin who was also looking at him. Both of them were smiling at each other with a little of their power leaking out. Jiren turned around and saw Loke and Kelvin looking at each other and he smiled

"_I thought this tournament was a waste of time but it seems that it will be interesting with those two around" _Jiren thought to himself

After all participants arrived, the two Zeno Sama appeared and sat down in their chair above the fighting stage. Then the Grand Priest began to address everyone

"Welcome everyone to the tournament of power. I shall now explain the rules for this tournament. First of all, no healing item of any kind will be allowed. Anybody who is seen with any healing item will be disqualified from this tournament. Secondly, flying will not be allowed but those who are born with wings can still fly. And lastly, killing is not allowed. Anybody that kills his/her opponent will be disqualified. Use any power you feel is necessary to win" The Grand Priest explains

"Listen up everyone, let's focus on team work to win this tournament" Gohan said to his members

"Saiyans fight alone, we don't do team work" Vegeta said

"_I can't wait to fight Toppo again" _Goku thought while clenching his fist

"Why can't they listen for once" Krillin sighed

"Well, it's not like we were not expecting this from them" Tien said

"Umm can I say something?" Loke asked

"Sure, go ahead" Gohan responded

"I don't care who ever you guys want to fight but do you see that guy with purple hair with universe 6 members…" at this everybody turned to look at who he was referring to and they saw him at the back next to Hit

"What's the big deal with him?" Vegeta asked

"Yeah, I don't see what the problem is with him" Goku said

"Guys, I can't sense any energy from him" Piccolo said to everyone

After he said that, everyone tried to sense his energy but couldn't for some reason

"You are right, I don't feel any energy from him" Tien said

"My, my; It looks like another monster is here" Frieza said with a smile

"That's right. So unless you want to lose, don't challenge him. I am probably the only one here who could face him in battle" Loke said to them

"Loke san, can you sense his energy?" Gohan asked

"Yeah and let me tell you, the energy he his leaking off is greater than all the ki I have sensed from everyone in this arena" Loke said to them

"_Seriously, he is that strong?" _Krillin thought to himself

"Well I'm going to fight him" Goku exclaimed

"Seriously Goku, did you not hear anything Loke said?" Piccolo asked

"Be my guest but don't say I didn't warn you" Loke said to him before he walked away

**Scene change to universe 6 members**

Kelvin was busy looking at Loke and smiling to himself

"_To think that someone out there other than me could be this strong. I think I will enjoy myself here" _Kelvin thought to himself

"I'm going to show everyone that I am the strongest here" Caulifla said

"Sis please don't joke around" Kale said to her sis

"What do you mean don't joke around, I'm serious here" Caulifla said to her

"_Who is that new guy with red hair in universe 7? Whoever he is, he is strong. I have to be serious in this tournament" _thought Hit

After everyone were done planning their strategy, the Grand Priest continued

"Now Begin" said the Grand Priest

Everybody rushed at each other after the Grand Priest said that and the tournament of power began.

**A/N: And that conclude chapter one. Tell me what you think guys about Loke and Kelvin. I made this chapter with the idea of introducing those two characters because they will be the main focus in this story. Please give me your oppinioun about this chapter in the review. In chapter two, Jiren will challenge Kelvin and lose but he won't fall off the fighting stage. Well that's it for now and thanks for reading this story. **


	2. Chapter 2:The Tournament of power begins

**Hello guy, am back with the second chapter of this story. In this chapter, I'm going to show a glimpse of Kelvin power when he fights Jiren. After reading this chapter, you will know why Kelvin and Loke are important in this story. So enjoy the story.**

* * *

After the Grand Priest declared that the tournament of power has begun, all the participant from all universes rushed and engaged each other. Universe 7 members were still in a circle formation observing the battle that was taking place in front of them

"Men! Look at them go" Goku exclaimed

"There are really letting loose" Krillin said with slight fear

"Guys remember the plan" Gohan said to them

"Ah! There you are Toppo!" Goku said before he rushed out to face Toppo. He was on his way to fight Toppo but was stopped by a green alien with messy hair. The green alien engaged Goku in a hand to hand combat but Goku easily punched him out of his way and proceed to where Toppo is. After Goku left, Android 17 and 18 left as well to fight in different location. Vegeta also left to find an opponent to fight and Frieza did the same

"Looks like these guys don't like to listen to plan eh!" Loke said causally. Everyone jumped back when there heard Loke voice behind them

"What's wrong with you guys? You guys look like you have seen a ghost" Loke was surprised by their reaction

"How did you get behind us like that?" Tien asked

"Speed! And that's all you need to know" Loke answered him

"_That was speed, but I didn't even feel him approaching us at all" _Gohan thought to himself

"_This just proves that Loke should not be underestimated" _Tien thought with fear

"_I'm beginning to see what Beerus means when he said that Loke was in another realm of power_" Piccolo thought

"So Loke, how come you haven't engaged anybody in combat yet?" Krillin asked him

"Well! They isn't anyone here that picked my interest. So I'm just going to observe and see how things turn out for you guys" Loke said before walking away from them

"Hey! What do you mean? We need you Loke!" Krillin shouted to him

"I guess when you are as strong as him you have nothing to worry about" Tien said to them

"More importantly, we need to stick together for this fight" Gohan said to them

"You are right Gohan. So forget about Loke and worry about yourselves because we are surrounded" Piccolo said. After he said that, the others noticed that they were indeed surrounded by universe 9 members who were charging up their attacks

"Everyone stick to the plan and attack them as one!" Gohan shouted

"Got it!" they all said before they moved in for the attack on the universe 9 members that surrounded them

**Scene change to Kelvin **

All the universe 6 members have scattered to different location in the battle field except Kelvin who is just sitting on top of a rock that is shaped like a mountain. He was busy watching the battles that are unfolding in front of him. Just then, an alien from universe 4 that looks like a bird flew to him with an energy wave in its mouth ready to blast him but before anybody could even blink, the bird like alien found himself in the spectator's seats heavily wounded

"What happened to you?" Quitela the god of destruction of universe 4 asked

"I don't know what happened. I know I had him but the next thing I knew, I was beaten and found myself here" The bird like person said in a weak voice

"Looks like that guy from universe 6 cannot be underestimated" Quitela said to himself

**Meanwhile with universe 6 god of destruction and angel in the spectators seat**

"What did Kelvin do?" Champa asked confused

"Kelvin's ki acts like a barrier and it only allow someone who is on the level of a god of destruction to penetrate. So anyone that tries to touch Kelvin and that person is below the power level of a god of destruction will be heavily wounded if not killed" Vados explained

"You mean that no one besides a god of destruction can touch him?" Champa asked with excitement

"I never said that my lord. I said that only those that are on the **level** of a god of destruction can touch him. People like Goku, Vegeta and my sister's boyfriend can touch him." Vados said to him

"Wait! What do you mean your sister's boyfriend?" Champa asked

"You mean you don't know about my sister's boyfriend?" Vados asked surprised

"No I don't! And which sister do you mean?" Champa asked confused

"My sister Marcarita of course. Her boyfriend is probably the only one who could fight Kelvin" Vados said to him

"You mean there is someone who is strong enough to fight Kelvin?" Champa asked alarmed

"My lord, strong does not even began to describe how powerful he is. Let's just say that he is stronger than myself" Vados explained to him

Both Champa and the supreme Kai of universe 6 were surprised by the information that Vados has given them. To think that someone out there other than Kelvin is stronger than an angel

"So who is this person?" Champa asked

"His name is Loke and he is the guy with the red hair from universe 7" Vados told him

Champa and the supreme Kai of universe 6 both looked at the fighting arena to see who Vados was talking about and there saw him sitting on a rock that looks like the one Kelvin is sitting on. He wasn't moving, just sitting there observing the fight that was going on.

"_He seems as confident as Kelvin, with him just sitting there. If he is like Kelvin, then I have to tell the others to avoid him. Who would have thought that Beerus have someone like that in his universe" _Champa thought to himself

"Vados! Between Kelvin and that guy, who is stronger?" Champa asked her

Vados thought for a moment before she said "am not sure my lord but we will find out in this tournament"

**Meanwhile, with universe 11 god of destruction and supreme Kai**

"It looks like Jiren is not taking this fight seriously" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

"Well what do you expect from Jiren" Belmod the god of destruction of universe 11 said

"_I never thought Loke and my sisters ex boyfriend would participate in this tournament. This could be bad for our universe if those two are here. And the worst part is that Loke didn't even tell me that he was going to participate in this tournament. Oh, he is so dead after this tournament is over" _Marcarita thought to herself

Just then, Loke got a chill run up his spine and he looked up to the spectators seat of universe 11 and saw Marcarita giving him a look that spelled pain after the tournament is over.

"Looks like a whole new level of pain awaits me after this tournament" Loke said to himself with anime tears falling from his eyes.

In the tournament of power, many fighters have fallen out of the stage. Krillin and Tien from universe 7 with Botamo and Magetta from universe 6 and seven members of universe 11 have been thrown out of the fighting stage. Some other members from other universes have also been eliminated and universe 9 and 10 has been erased. The numbers of people remaining are now less than when the tournament started. Did I forgot to mention that Frost from universe 6 have been erased by both Zeno-sama because he wanted to attack Frieza after he knocked him out of the stage by betraying him.

Back to universe 11, Belmod and his Supreme Kai where still looking at Jiren who is just standing at the arena

"I think is time we have Jiren finish off Son Goku" Belmod said

"I agree, we can't let him run loose anymore" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

Belmod then talked to Jiren telepathically and instructed him to crush Son Goku of universe 7 and Jiren agreed

**Scene change to Jiren in the fighting arena **

After Jiren received the instruction from Belmod, he began to walk to where Goku is fighting some girls from universe 2. As he was walking, he was releasing some of his energy which was felt by everyone in the world of void. Goku saw that Jiren was coming close to him and got into his fighting stance. Meanwhile, Loke saw that Goku was about to fight Jiren and was worried because the power level he sensed from Jiren was greater than some of the gods of destruction he has seen.

"_I hope Goku will be alright fighting that guy all alone. Let me just observe the fight for now and step in when it is needed" _Loke thought to himself

Every other person has stopped fighting and was observing to see the fight between Son Goku and the person whose power was literally shaking the entire world of void. Out of everybody that was observing, Kelvin was the one who was most interested in this fight because he wants to see if anyone of them could give him a challenge

"_Don't disappoint me now. I hope both of your power can entertain me" _Kelvin thought to himself

Jiren released a little bit of his energy which pushed Goku and everybody on the fighting stage back a little

"You mean all this energy is from one warrior?" Beerus asked with a surprised tone

"That's right my lord. Let's just hope that Goku can handle him" Whis said with a serious voice

"It's a good thing we have Loke with us or things would have been messy" Beerus whispered to himself.

Goku then shot a huge Kamehameha wave at Jiren but it was easily blocked by Jiren massive energy which formed a barrier around him. Once Goku realized that his attack was doing absolutely nothing to him, He transformed into his super saiyan form and rushed to punch Jiren but he was stopped by Jiren's massive energy. He jumped back and transformed into a super saiyan two and rushed back to Jiren and this time, he was able to get past Jiren's energy barrier and punched him but his punch didn't even faze Jiren. Goku continued to punch Jiren but stopped and jumped back and transformed into a super saiyan god and rushed to punch Jiren but this time, Jiren blocked his punch with his finger which surprised Goku

Everyone was surprised with what they were seeing especially universe 7 members because they all know how strong Goku super saiyan god is. I mean he was able to fight Beerus on equal ground with that form and here Jiren is, blocking punches from Goku super saiyan god form with his finger like it was nothing.

"To think that someone from another universe could be this strong" said Piccolo who is watching the fight with Gohan.

"He is blocking my dad attacks like nothing" Gohan said with fear

"So that's Jiren from universe 11 eh. He is just as strong as Goku said he is" Vegeta said to himself

Kelvin who was watching the fight between Goku and Jiren smiled when he saw Jiren blocking Son Goku's attack with his finger

"_His just as strong as I thought. I have to be ready to jump in if Goku needs me"_ Loke thought to himself

Back to the fight with Goku and Jiren, Goku who saw that his attacks were being blocked by Jiren, stopped and looked at him "_it looks like super saiyan god is not enough to even faze him. I have no choice but to use my full power" _Goku thought with determination

He began to scream and released a massive amount of energy before he transformed into his super saiyan blue form. After he transformed, he walked close to Jiren who was watching him.

"It looks like Son Goku has transformed into his blue form but it is still a pointless effort" Belmod said with a proud voice

"No Belmod sama! We should watch this fight because this fight will decide the fate of this tournament" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

"What do you mean?" Belmod asked

"Son Goku is a strong warrior! So if the remaining warriors from each universe see Jiren defeat son Goku at his full power, they will realize how futile it is to fight Jiren" the supreme Kai of universe 11 said

"So Son Goku is a sacrifice to show Jiren's overwhelming power?" Belmod asked

"That's right! With Son Goku's defeat, the other warriors will definitely lose their will to fight knowing that someone like Jiren is still around" the supreme Kai of universe 11 said

"I think you people got the wrong idea, yes" Marcarita said to them

"What do you mean we got the wrong idea?" Belmod asked her

"Son Goku is not the strongest in universe 7" Marcarita told them. Belmod and the supreme Kai were surprised to hear this because they thought that Son Goku was the strongest not counting Beerus and Whis

"If he is not the strongest, then who is?" Belmod asked with a loud voice

"He is the guy sitting on the huge rock with red hair" Marcarita said to them. They all turned to see who Marcarita was talking about and they saw him watching Jiren's and Goku's fight while sitting down on the rock.

"Who is that guy?" The supreme Kai of universe 11 asked

"His name is Loke and he is a saiyan from universe 7" Marcarita told them

"Why can't I sense any ki from him?" Belmod asked confused

"It's a long story but that is not the point. The point is that with him here, Jiren will have a hard time, yes" Marcarita said to them

"I won't be so sure about that. Jiren is someone who won't lose to anyone no matter who he is facing" Belmod said with confident

"_If only you know how powerful Loke is, then you wouldn't be saying that. I don't think there is anybody in our universe that could defeat him" _Marcarita thought to herself

**Back to the fight with Goku and Jiren **

After Goku transformed to his super saiyan blue form, he punched Jiren through some boulders and followed it up with another punch which Jiren blocked. Both of them began to exchange blows at a speed faster than the speed of light but Jiren has the upper hand due to his massive energy.

Jiren gave Goku an earth shattering upper cult and followed it up by appearing where Goku would have crashed into and gave him a powerful blow which sent Goku back to the ground hard. Jiren appeared where Goku has crashed into and grabbed his leg and began to hit him at a boulder with force.

Goku seeing that there was no way to escape Jiren with his current power level used his Kio ken which forced Jiren to release him. He then shot a Kamehameha amplified with his Kio ken at Jiren which he dodged and rushed to Goku.

Multiple shock waves was heard as both of them continued to collide their punches against each other at a speed faster than light, appearing at different part of the battle field while exchanging blows after blow to each other. Jiren then punched Goku many times in his stomach and knocked him to the ground hard. He then appeared to Goku and grabbed him by the hair and brought him closer to his face

"It's over" Jiren said before he gave Goku a punch to his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. He then created a red ki ball and blasted it at Goku's stomach knocking him through some boulders before he fell of the stage or so he thought. Goku luckily was holding onto the edge of the stage before he jumped back

"Where do you think you are going?" Goku asked him. He then released the full power of his Kio ken which is Kio ken x20 and rushed to Jiren with a speed that only those on the level of a god of destruction could see but Jiren was just watching him without even showing a sign that he was going to block him.

Once Goku reached the front of Jiren, an unseen force knocked him multiple times in his stomach before sending him through some boulders. Everybody was shocked by what they saw especially Beerus and the rest of universe seven

"DAD!" Gohan shouted with worry

"What happened?!" Piccolo asked confused

"Even I couldn't see it. That guy is a monster!" Vegeta said with anger

"He hit him multiple times in that instant" Android 17 said

"I didn't even see him move" Android 18 said with worry

Beerus was gnashing his teeth with rage and worry because that Jiren fellow was beyond imagination

"At this rate, Goku will be…" Tien tried to say but Krillin interrupted him

"No not yet! Goku should be able to withstand Kio ken x20 as blue now"

"He can't" Beerus said with worry and anger

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked him

Beerus couldn't answer him because he was watching Goku with anger and worry. So Whis was the one who answered for him "it appears that Goku can't use Kio ken x20 because he is already using it". After he said that, both Tien and Krillin looked at the fighting stage with hopelessness.

Meanwhile Loke who was watching the whole fight was surprised when he saw that Goku was down

"I know that Son Goku was strong but Jiren's power it's just ridicules. Apart from me, I don't think there is anybody in universe 7 who could defeat him" Loke said to himself

Kelvin was also watching the fight with great interest because of the level of power both warrior were producing

"To think that there is someone other than myself who has a power which is greater than a god of destruction. I will enjoy taking him down" Kelvin said to himself with a smirk

**Back to the fight with Goku and Jiren**

Goku transformed back to his base form and look at Jiren with a smirk.

"It looks like Super saiyan blue with Kio ken x20 won't even scratch him. You really are powerful" Goku said with a weak voice

"_What are you planning Son Goku?_" Loke thought to himself

"Now I'll show you my trump card!" Goku said before he jumped on top of a rock that is as tall as a mountain.

Goku raised both of his hand before shouting "Everyone! Please lend me your energy!"

"It looks like he is planning to use the spirit bomb" Krillin said with happiness before raising up his hand

Everybody from universe 7 immediately raised up their hands to lend Goku their energy except Vegeta whose pride did not allow him to lend Goku his energy

"_So that's what he is doing! He is combining all the energy he received from his teammate into one powerful attack. Not bad at all!"_ Kelvin thought to himself

"It will take some time to gather all the energy" Goku said with worry

"I will wait!" Goku looked at Jiren with a surprised look "I said I will wait! That is your strongest attack right! Come with all your strength" Jiren said with a serious voice

"Thanks for that but I hope you don't regret it later" Goku said to him before he continued to collect the energy

Belmod and the supreme Kai of universe 11 were both pleased with the shock look on every once face

"That Jiren, his always like that. Allowing his opponent to use their strongest attack and then crushes it with overwhelming power" Belmod said with a smirk

"That's right! After this, all the remaining warriors will see that it is useless to fight Jiren" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

Marcarita turned to look at Loke who was watching the fight with an unreadable expression "just _what on earth are you planning my love" _she thought

**Back to the fight between Goku and Jiren**

Once Goku was done charging his spirit bomb, he threw it at Jiren who didn't even move but to Goku's and everyone's surprise, Jiren began to push it back to Goku with one arm raised.

"Impossible! He is pushing it back" Piccolo said with fear

"Even though dad has more than enough stamina" Gohan said with a surprised voice

"What monster!" Vegeta said to himself

"Dammit!" Goku said before he activated his Kio ken x20 with super saiyan blue in other to push it back but all it did was to stop it from coming close to himself.

Jiren brought down his hand and began to push it back to Goku with his glare only. Goku was using all the energy he had but the spirit bomb just kept coming close to him. With a final desperate yell, Goku stopped the spirit bomb from coming close to him but couldn't push it back to Jiren.

"Not a bad amount of energy" The god of destruction from universe 5 said with a pleased voice

"Neither of them could have reached this level with normal training. Especially Jiren whose power is on another level" The supreme Kai of universe 1 said

Goku was struggling with all his power to prevent the spirit bomb from coming close to him while Jiren is simply pushing the spirit bomb with his glare.

"This power is greater than anyone we have ever faced before. He is strong. Plain and simple" The supreme Kai of universe 7 said with worry

"He is a being who has reached the power of a god of destruction and surpassed it. I guess the rumor about a mortal that is stronger than a god of destruction in another universe is true" Whis said with a calm voice

"What do we do now?" Beerus asked with a hopeless voice

"I wouldn't worry too much my lord because Loke is still here with us" Whis said to them

After Whis said that, Loke appeared in front of Goku who is slowly losing his power and extended his hand to the spirit bomb while releasing a little piece of his power. After he extended his hand to the spirit bomb, the spirit bomb began to disintegrate into tiny particles until it vanished completely. Everyone was in awe after what they saw

"What just happened?" Krillin asked confused

"It's that Loke's power" Tien asked

"To think that he has mastered a power of a God of destruction; Even I can't use the Hakai on an attack like this" Beerus said to himself

**To universe 6 section**

Champa was with a nervous look because of what he saw

"Did he just do what I think he did?" Champa asked with a nervous voice

"That's right my lord. I told you that my sister's boyfriend was on another level of power. I don't even think he used 1% of his powers just now" Vados said to him.

"WHAT! How can someone make something of that magnitude disappear without even using half percent of his power?" Champa asked with a surprised voice

"That's my sister's boyfriend for you. If it wasn't for Kelvin, our universe would have been doomed" Vados said to him

**To universe 11 section**

Belmod was beyond surprised after what he saw. He was not just surprised; he was shocked with the outcome of things.

"That was a power only gods of destruction could wield" Belmod said with anger

"Just who is that?" The supreme Kai of universe 11 asked

"I told you that you should be wary of him but you people didn't listen, yes" Marcarita said to them.

"I still don't know who he is but he is powerless to Jiren" Belmod said

"Right!" Marcarita said in a sarcastic voice

**Back to the arena**

Everybody was dumbstruck because of what just happened especially Hit who was still observing

"_He is just as strong as I thought! To think he was able to cancel that attack without any effort is just mind boggling"_ Hit thought to himself

"I can see now why Beerus and Whis said he is stronger than them" Android 17 said

"Indeed! To think he was able to cancel Goku's spirit bomb like that, is just not possible" Android 18 said

"He is even more powerful than we thought" Piccolo said with fear

"_He is a saiyan just like me! So how can he be this strong" _Vegeta thought with anger

After Loke destroyed the spirit bomb, Goku transformed back to his base form and began to fall down but before he reached the ground, Loke caught him in his hands and help him up by placing his hand around his shoulder.

"Thanks Loke! You saved me" Goku said in a weak voice

"Don't mention it Goku, you did your best out there" Loke said to him with a proud smile

"So! You finally decided to join the fight" Jiren shouted to Loke and Goku

"Not yet because you are not the one I want to fight. I would have stopped you now but, it looks like the one am looking for has called dibs on you" Loke said to him.

After Loke said that, Jiren was sent flying through some boulders by Kelvin who appeared by his side and punched him with a speed only Loke could follow

"JIREN!" Belmod and everybody from universe 11 shouted

Kelvin turned and looked at Loke who was still helping Goku "I would have loved to fight you but it seems you got your hands full already"

"Don't worry! After I'm done helping my teammate, I am coming to fight you. So hurry up with this fight" Loke said with a smirk

Kelvin smirked and turned to where he sent Jiren and saw him coming out of the Boulder by destroying it with his ki. He smirked because he could see the bruise on his cheek

"I can't believe that Jiren was injured! Who is this guy?" Belmod asked with worry

"His name is Kelvin and he is someone we should be wary of, yes" Marcarita said

"That is just a cheap short! He won't get such opportunity again!" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

Back with the fight, Jiren was touching his chin with a surprised look on his face

"_He was able to get past my defense and take me by surprise just now but it won't happen again"_ Jiren thought with anger

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to fight me?" Kelvin asked him with a smirk

"Don't get cocky just because of one cheep short" Jiren shouted before he rushed to Kelvin with speed greater than the one he use against Goku. He reached Kelvin and punched him but to his and everybody surprised, Kelvin dodged it effortlessly. He continued to punch Kelvin with speed faster than light but Kelvin was just dodging all his attacks with his eyes closed.

"He is dodging every punch of Jiren" Belmod shouted with worry

"And he doesn't even look like he is trying" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said with worry

**With Loke and Goku**

Once Loke has reached a safe place to placed Goku, he turned around and saw Jiren attacking Kelvin but Kelvin was simply dodging his attacks effortlessly

"_I knew the outcome would be like this! Jiren simply stands no chance against him. I will fight Kelvin if things seem too hopeless!" _Loke thought to himself

After he placed Goku on the ground, Android 17 and 18 both landed besides him

"How is he?" Android 18 asked

"He is alright, just energy lost" Loke said to her

"I understand! What will you do now?" Android 17 asked him

"I am going to give Goku some of my energy and after that, I am going to fight Kelvin" Loke answered. After he said that, Loke squatted down and stretched out his arm to Goku in other to give him some of his energy. At first nothing happened but then a bright light covered Goku's entire body and when the light died down, Goku was seen opening his eyes slowly.

"Looks like you are awake?" Loke asked him

"It looks like it. So! What happened to Jiren?" Goku asked him while standing up

"Looks like that guy I warned you about is fighting him as we speak" Loke said to him

"Can he defeat someone like Jiren?" Goku asked him with a serious voice

"I would be more worried about Jiren than him if I were you!" Loke said to him

"What do you mean?" Goku asked him

"See for yourself!" Loke said while pointing to the fight between Jiren and Kelvin.

After he said that, Goku turned to see the fight between Jiren and Kelvin. He was dumbstruck with what he was seeing because Kelvin is dodging all of Jiren's attack like it was nothing.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Goku said with a surprised look

"I told you that he was strong" Loke said with a smirk

"And so far, it doesn't look like he is using much energy!" Android 17 said

"That! He is not. I estimate that he is only using about 1% of his strength against Jiren" Loke said to them with a knowing smirk. Goku, 17 and 18 were shocked because of what they heard Loke say, but the one who was most shocked was Piccolo who was hearing everything there were saying.

"Now I see why you don't want us to fight him!" Android 17 said

"Do we have a chance to win with someone like that here?!" Android 18 asked

"Don't lose hope! I'm still here with you guys after all" Loke said to them with a serious voice.

"Are you going to fight him now?" Goku asked

"Not yet but soon. Anyway! Since you are better Goku, am going to go watch their fight" Loke said before he jumped to the direction of the fight.

"Well! Am going to see who next to knock out" Android 17 said before he walked out too

Android 18 saw that Goku was going to the direction of Jiren and Kelvin fight "Are you going to challenge Jiren again?"

"No! Am just going to see the outcome of their battle" Goku answered before he jumped out

"Men with their ridiculous ego" Android 18 said with a sigh before she walked away

**Back to the fight with Jiren and Kelvin**

Multiple shock wave and explosion were seen in the arena with Jiren attacking Kelvin with everything he had with a power that only a god of destruction could produce but Kelvin was just dodging it all with his eyes closed. Jiren got frustrated because none of his attacks were making contact with Kelvin. So he jumped back and powered up his Aura which surrounded his entire body with a red energy and he stretched out his hand and started to concentrate his energy towards his palm to form a red ki ball. After he was done, he fired the ki ball towards Kelvin who didn't even bother to move or dodge. The ki ball made contact with Kelvin and caused a massive explosion that destroyed half of the fighting stage.

"Wow! Jiren is amazing!" fist Zen-sama said with an excited voice

"Amazing!" second Zeno-sama said with the same excited voice as the first Zeno

"It would appear that Jiren has gotten serious" The Grand Priest said

Everybody was shocked when there saw the size of the explosion caused by Jiren's ki but what shocked them the most was that after the massive explosion, Kelvin was seen without a single scratch on his body.

"Impossible!" Belmod shouted

"He took a hit like that and came out without a scratch on him" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said

"Yes Kelvin! Show them what you got!" Champa shouted

"It looks like Kelvin is just toying with Jiren all this time" Vados said

"What do you think my lord?" Whis asked Beerus

"I never imagined that my brother has someone like this in his universe and he doesn't look like he serious yet. He is strong no matter how you look at it" Beerus said with a worried look

Back to the fight, Jiren was shocked and slightly shaken because of what was happening. Kelvin walked out from the hole Jiren's attack made and started walking to where Jiren is.

"I have to admit, that attack was powerful. To think it made me use 5% of my power is just surprising" Kelvin said to him with mock praise

"WHAT! That was just 5% of his energy!" Krillin shouted with fear

"This guy power is just insane!" Tien said with a surprised voice

Jiren on the other hand was shocked because of what he heard and this made Kelvin to smirk

"Don't feel bad! At least your power is greater than some god of destruction here. I mean, not many god of destruction could make me use that much power to withstand an attack." Kelvin said to him

"I won't accept this! I won't! I have the absolute power! I won't ever lose to someone like you" Jiren shouted to him

"Is that so? Let me show you what real power is" Kelvin said before he dashed to him with speed only Loke and the angel's could see. Kelvin reached Jiren and punched him in the stomach that created a shock wave that destroyed half of the fighting stage.

Jiren was sent flying through some boulders due to the force behind the punch but Kelvin did not stop there, before Jiren could crash through the last boulder, Kelvin appeared with a speed that shocked even the god's and gave Jiren a planet shattering punch at his jaw that sent him flying upward. As Jiren was flying upward, Kelvin appeared and gave him another planet shattering blow at his back which sent Jiren down with great speed but before he reached the ground, Kelvin appeared and gave him another blow that sent him flying upward again and the process continued.

Everybody in the whole world of void were shocked with what they were seeing. There couldn't see Kelvin due to his speed that even gods of destruction can't follow but there could see Jiren flying from one location to another courtesy of Kelvin blows.

"I don't believe this! Jiren is losing!" Belmod said with a shock expression

"This is just unbelievable! To think that someone out there is stronger than Jiren is just impossible" The supreme Kai of universe 11 said with a shocked voice

Marcarita was not watching the fight but rather, she was watching Loke who is just watching the fight with an unreadable expression "_what are you thinking! Loke!" _she thought

Loke who on the outside was not showing any emotion but on the inside, he was shocked

"_I knew that Kelvin was stronger than Jiren but not by this much. He is someone who could give me a good challenge with powers like that" _Loke thought to himself

**Back to Jiren and Kelvin **

Jiren was finally sent to the ground, hard by Kelvin and the impact created a shock wave that destroyed part of the fighting stage. After Jiren crashed to the ground, Kelvin lands beside him and created a small purple Ki ball and threw it to Jiren who was too weak to dodge the blast. Once the ki ball made contact with Jiren, it created a massive purple explosion that shook the entire world of void. After the explosion died down, Jiren was seen lying on the crater caused by the explosion with the upper part of his cloths destroyed and bruises all over his body.

"Now that is what absolute power means! Jiren" Kelvin said while looking down on him.

"JIREN!" Belmod shouted

Jiren with the little energy he had left looked up to Kelvin and asked him in a weak voice "Who are you?"

"My name is Kelvin and I am the one who stands at the pinnacle of powers that even gods and angels couldn't obtain" Kelvin said to him with a proud voice.

Everybody was shock with what there heard especially the gods of destruction

"How dear this mortal say that?" The goddess of destruction from universe 2 said with a displeased tone

"He is just too arrogant with his powers" the god of destruction from universe 5 said

"He may be right! With powers like that, I don't think he's bluffing" The supreme Kai of universe 7 said

"I don't care what he says as long as he is winning" Champa said

"Of course you wouldn't care my lord" Vados said with a sigh

"Whis!" Beerus said

"I know my lord. Kelvin is holding back a massive amount of power that is on par with Loke" Whis explained to them

"I figured as much" Beerus said to him. After he said that, everybody in universe 7 who heard what Beerus said were scared shitless.

"I commend you for making me use 5% of my power just now. I haven't used that much power in a while and I must say, it feels good to let loose" Kelvin said to him in mock praise

Kelvin raised his hand and pointed it to Jiren and formed a tiny energy on his hand. He was about to blast Jiren out of the fighting stage but Dyspo appeared with his full speed and carried Jiren and ran far away from where Kelvin was. Kelvin was surprised by that outcome but later shrugged his shoulder and turned to look at Loke who was still watching him

"Do you still want to fight me?" Kelvin asked him in a mock voice

"Definitely; but not right now" Loke shouted to him with a smirk

"What's your name?" Kelvin asked him

"Am Loke, the guy who will take you down" Loke said to him

"We shall see!" Kelvin said as he began to walk away.

Everybody in the fighting stage where shocked and scared because now there know the type of warrior they have to fight.

* * *

**Wow talk about overpowered guys. I know I made Jiren look weak in this chapter but it was necessary in other to show just how powerful Kelvin is in this story. I made emphases on some part to show that only Loke could face him in battle. This is the first dragon ball story I have ever written so I apologies if the fight is not to your liking's. If you have any suggestion on how you want this story to go, just ask it to me in the Review. So please, give me your ideas in the review and don't forget to like this story. **

**PS: Can anyone of you guys tell me the names of the supreme Kais from each universe other than universe 7 because I have no idea what their names are. **


End file.
